


The L Word

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Matt Murdock, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, I take no criticism on that, Kink Negotiation, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Matt is a cuddler!, Matt's a total slut and he owns it, Morning After, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protective Bruce Banner, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, eh it's a tag I've seen just so everyone's aware of the situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was heading for the office, honestly not paying attention, knowing Foggy would meet him a block or so up at the corner and for once just letting his mind wonder. He flinched when his can tapped something that was obviously not inanimate when it gave a deep grunt, “Oh, I'm sorry, I... wasn't paying attention.”“That makes two of us, is your cane damaged?”Matt blinked until he actually payed attention to the man he'd bumped and his heart skipped a few beats as it sped up, “Damage my cane? No this thing is pretty much indestructible.” Matt heard a rumbling chuckle and he swore he was in love. Alright, in all honesty maybe not Love, but definitely an L word. “I take it this isn't your normal stomping grounds.”“What gave me away?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Novocaine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	The L Word

Matt was heading for the office, honestly not paying attention, knowing Foggy would meet him a block or so up at the corner and for once just letting his mind wonder. He flinched when his can tapped something that was obviously not inanimate when it gave a deep grunt, “Oh, I'm sorry, I... wasn't paying attention.”  
“That makes two of us, is your cane damaged?”  
Matt blinked until he actually payed attention to the man he'd bumped and his heart skipped a few beats as it sped up, “Damage my cane? No this thing is pretty much indestructible.” Matt heard a rumbling chuckle and he swore he was in love. Alright, in all honesty maybe not Love, but definitely an L word. “I take it this isn't your normal stomping grounds.”  
“What gave me away?”  
“The standing toward the center of the sidewalk during my usual traveling hours. I go through here every day for work. Were you looking for something?”  
“I actually was, a friend mentioned a larger men's store, that offers custom tailoring, moving here. I was needing to go clothes shopping and usually it's easier on me to just get it done at the start of the business day. But, I can't seem to find it...”  
Matt smirked, “Give me a second,” he shifted toward his left, a hand automatically lifting as if to find something in his way as he started to go through his mental map, recalling a few new stores and trying to figure out which of the store fronts swapped out in each direction before turning back, “Sorry we've had several shops change on me, it's up the way, a block up. Actually I'm heading that way if you'd like a guide.” Usually his his main flirty reaction is to tip his head down but given the man next to him was nearly twice his side he tilted his head up automatically as he tapped a few times, warning the grumpy morning crowd he was going to be moving.  
“I'd like that, thank you.”  
Matt reached out, smiling when he patted a very thick arm before gripping it as he tapped and started heading toward his meeting spot. “It'll be on our right. I wouldn't be surprised if they have mannequins, I just can't recall the name of the place.”  
“Thank you,” the voice was unsure, which honestly Matt didn't know a voice so deep and impacting could be anything like unsure.  
“Matt, my name's Matt.”  
“Um, Bruce, I'm Bruce,” oh unsure just took a massive back seat, that was blushing, even with how over heated the arm against his hand was, that was blushing, and that age old scent that just made his brain start to go a bit more fuzzy and primal.  
“Well, Bruce, this is you,” Matt smiled as he stopped in front of the door, “It is the store, right?”  
“Yeah, thanks Matt.”  
Matt licked his lips and told himself to reel it back, “Um, would you like my number? I know the Kitchen like the back of my hand, so if you ever get lost again, I'm pretty sure I could help you out.”  
Bruce chuckled and Matt practically shivered, wondering what that would feel like between his thighs, “Um, you're aware of the situation, um, right?”  
Matt grinned, a lot less playful or flirty and a lot more 'down to business', “I'm very much aware.”  
Bruce ended up with Matt's number, and Matt ended up rushing to the bathroom to help ease the 'tension' before he could even think about working. That night he stayed in, and pulled out some old toys that hadn't seen some love in far too long a time...  
-  
Matt was grinning as he tugged Bruce's arm into the door, “Watch your head. Normal door jams but plenty of head space.” God help him, Matt wanted to climb the man like a tree the moment those stepped shuffled into his apartment.  
“I see that, it's nice,” Bruce was so ready for this but he still stayed back, unsure as Matt pulled him farther into the apartment. “Um, you Are Completely aware of the situation, right?”  
Matt rolled his eyes as he pulled off his tie before turning to reach out, not even tall enough to wrap his arms around Bruce's neck like he really wanted to, “Why don't you pick me up and put me against that wall, big guy?”  
Bruce chuckled and fuck he felt the vibrations everywhere and shivered as those huge hands wrapped his waist like it was nothing, “You're sure?”  
“Bruce, I will climb you... Ya gonna give it to me or not?”  
Matt was too busy shuddering at the chuckle to react but he'd never had hands large enough to literally wrap his thighs pick him up or push him against the wall before, “Are you still sure?”  
“Yes, Bruce, dammit stop asking and just give it to me already. I'm not made of glass.”  
“To me, you realize, you're made of tissue paper. So, easily torn apart.” Oh Matt was trembling, he tightened his legs when Bruce tried to back off, “It's okay, I understand if you want to stop.”  
“Bruce, I'm trembling because I didn't realize you were a grower, and I can't wait to feel every fucking bit of what's brushing my ass right now. So, please, just ruin me already.”  
Bruce was chuckling and fuck, if he didn't stop soon Matt was going to act like an oversexed teenager real fucking quick, while he walked them toward the bedroom door. “I, can't really do much with normal beds.”  
“It'll hold, it will. It's been through worse.”  
Bruce snorted and Matt felt the first actual thrill of fear in a long time, something so primal in the sound. “I'm not responsible for replacing it...”  
“I will, but it'll hold. I know it will.”  
Matt's thighs tensed as Bruce carefully sat down, wincing at the sound, “Are you still sure about this?”  
“Fuck, can we just establish a safe word so you can get to fucking me already and stop checking in?”  
Bruce shifted onto his back as he pulled off his shirt, “So, you've done some stuff.”  
“Oh, you wouldn't believe, God how many times I fucked myself stupid on the biggest things I own after meeting you...” Matt shook his head as he finally shifted off Bruce, “That doesn't sound fucked up at all.”  
Bruce just chuckled as he shifted, carefully, out of his pants while Matt started pulling off his clothes. “You really are into some stuff... You do know what safewords are, right?”  
Matt flinched in the middle of taking his undershirt off before nodding, “Yeah, I, know what safewords are.”  
“Good, we'll uh, my go to is stop lights. Uh, do you know the stop light system?”  
Matt smiled and nodded as he started pulling off his pants, “Yeah, Red Yellow Green, kinda difficult to remember what the colors look like but I know Stop Pause and Go.”  
“Good, um, lube?”  
“Your left, bottom drawer, uh, don't worry everything in it's clean.”  
Bruce was chuckling, he gasped as Matt jumped up to straddle him, not wanting to waste the vibration. “You, are agile.”  
“I'm a lot of things, Bruce, the biggest one right now is horny as hell. So, let's get this moving forward, alright?”  
Matt ended up reaching for the draw, Bruce's hands were just too large to get a grip on the handle, “It's your show, Matt. I, um, will break things if I uh, get too active.”  
Matt couldn't stop himself from sliding back once he found the lube, shifting against the firm, thick... oh long, oh yes long, shaft, “My show?”  
“Mhm, enjoy at your leisure.”  
God help him this man would ruin him...  
-  
Oh so warm, and content, oh he could just purr, Matt hummed as he shifted, grumbling to himself when he remembered they didn't have Bruce sized condoms. Fuck it, he'd watch his whole fucking room if it meant getting that man between his legs again. “Matt, hey buddy, everything alright?”  
Matt shot upright, panic grabbing the blanket he'd kicked off due to his perfectly heated bed mate, “Foggy,” he squawked covering up like some prudish teen caught by their parent before his hand shot over, cutting off Bruce's sleepy rumbling. “What are you doing here?”  
“Running late? Or shut off your alarm?”  
Matt winced, glaring when he felt Bruce's chest heavy while attempting to not laugh, “Both... Um, I'll meet you at the office, just, give me a bit. Haven't even gotten a shower yet.”  
“You feeling alright, buddy? You're voice sounds like you're coming down with something rough.”  
Matt winced and glared again, “Probably, maybe I should take the day off... Didn't you say getting laryngitis sucks?”  
“Oh, yeah, and getting one kid down with it will spread it through a household quicker than fire and gasoline. Um, you staying home then? Uh need anything?”  
Matt took a revealed breath, Foggy wouldn't come near his room with a ten foot pole after 3 bouts of childhood hell due to his family. “Na,” he coughed when his voice gave out, “I'm good, thanks.”  
“Alright, um, if that doesn't let up, you might wanna get checked up before dragging it into the office, alright?”  
Matt nodded frantically, “Yeah, I'll... deal with it, thanks Foggy.”  
Bruce was chuckling when the door shut behind Foggy, “So, that the business partner? Or, um, someone else?”  
“That's the business partner. He worries,” Matt finally got his heart to stop pounding, “Like, a lot, he'd probably freak out about my safety if he caught us, kinda worry.”  
“Sorry about your voice, you did... want to keep going.”  
Matt sighed as he went back to doing his impression of a content cat curled up on Bruce's chest, “Yeah, and fuck did you ever. Might need to start paperwork on this one, you sir have ruined me.”  
Bruce snickered, “Hmm, can we talk settlement?”  
“Oh, I'll settle for doing that over and over and over again.”  
“You've got my number, call me if you get an itch, I'll gladly help you scratch it.”  
“Oh, right back at you, big guy.”


End file.
